Mark of Fate
by Dazzel Angel
Summary: This story are about Lumina and her story to find out why she don t haw a mother. this story are Twilight inspired and of cours about vampiers
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the waiting era and looking for my father and his wife. They were coming home from a tree month long honeymoon and, I was exited because in tree months I will become a big sister. When I looked on the scram for plans I could see that their plan had landed, suddenly a young an beautiful and strange boy was standing in front of me hello are you Lumina Cross yes was the best answer that come to mind how do you know my name?. My name is Senkei Pito you are one of the coshed ones, but you are not ready in power or body he look like he was really bored and disappointed. Who are you to tell me that I am not ready to what? If you had be ready they would haw been her, but you look like you are safe for a long time forward, he I think that you will never be ready to be a part of us the chose one. Then my father came Lumina there you are my dear, oh hello Senkei she aren't ready yet? no sir I am sorry, but don't be offended if she never will be ready the blood are not as strong with the girl`s so..... My step mother came to me and as if I could be an angel and take her bag, I took it without complaining I loved my step mother she was so beautiful her long golden hair was always shine, and you will always be trapped by her oddly black eyes. Mum there you are a voice called. Eiden sorry for not calling you, but I now that you didn't like that I was going to be married again when I saw Eiden for the first time my jaw fall open god he was good looking like hell. who are you? he sad when he saw my father My name are Jacob or Jake whatever you prefer, sorry for tacking your mother away but when you fall in love there are nothing to do about it my father finished with a smile on his lips. Why oh why these haw to be a dream... Lumina are you ok my dear? Lisa looked worry but it was who she is she had always been nice to me. Y-yes I am ok I just came to think if my trig homework that are to Wednesday who are you that my mother are talking to? are you stupid or something I wanted to say so badly but of cores I am to chicken to say. I am Lumina your mothers step daughter I stated simple. He looked shocked that a girl was brave enough to answer, Senkei looked shocked to I had to smile ok I am a girl so what... I think I have to go nice to meet you again Jake and maybe I had wrong impression of Lumina maybe she can handle it he still looked like he did dent believe it but that is how he is I gush. Mum I have to stay with you dad kicked me out what did you do it was just one night out with me friends and a little bit beer on the beach that is a stupid reason to be kicked out for, but my dad could have done the same thing that are I sure about. Lumina can Eiden sit in your care back to the house? sure if he don't haw any ting against a girl are behind the starring while I sad jokingly. He just smiled happily to have a place to stay for the night. When we arrived home I could her a intact of breath, he didn't believe that my dad could have mouths money that was easy to tell. If you guys haw so mouth money why don`t you haw a nicer car? I like my car and on school no, on have a nice car mine are standing out, but in the garage I have a midnight blue Audi that are really nice if you like a high speed I just have to smile at my own comment, I sounded like a old woman trying to tell her son that he didn't need to buy her a new car to Christmas. He had to laugh of at that so is it many good guys on our school? I don`t know what you mean about good guys but I think you will find your place in the school since you are who you are and in the evening we had a big party for Eiden. Next day everybody on school looked on him, it was like he was a famous singer or something.

Sara my best friend was in love with him on the first sight. Lumina do your brother have any girlfriends? I don`t now I meet him yesterday so I am not sure yet but I can ask for you but I don't want him to hurt her so I have to be careful. Hey Lumina why are you not intrudes me to your friend her? I was about to why oh why do hi haw to be like this it is discussing, ha ha don`t you like boys who are like him? That voice what is he doing her? Why today are everybody against me? Somebody laid their hand on my shoulder and made me jump in the air. Hey who are that guy? I don't know his a friend with my father that is all I now Eiden didn`t believe me that was obvious, but I couldn't afford to lose myself out her. Senkei had a big grin on his faces he likes to see me unsure of what to do. I just come to see if you can handle things that can come on the school of people that are not like the rest of them the look on Eiden`s face told me that he knew something and that he never had think of that I could have anything with that to do. The something rear happened suddenly I feel hot really hot and Sara sad Lumina are you ok? You look like you have a high fever she looked worry no I am fine I just come to think of.. ring ring my telephone sad. Hi dad what isn't that to early yes I will tell him god luck to you then what did your dad want? Eiden`s mom are going to have the twins to months to early I sad in a whisper. Then my vision went black, when I was in my sleep I her a velvet voice that said this _**the sight of fire you can her feel it, yearn for its desires the power of tree, circle of five **__**mountains**__** of seven the circle are complete and the sight are her **_


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't like to PE so good after the strains dream after my fainting because a mark that I have had sins birth are stronger it is cola black now before you had to now it was there to see it now it looked like a tattoo. It shape was a half moon with a small triangle some was in the opening of the moon. I loved it because the mark was cool but in our school just the cool bimbo`s was allowed to have tattoos on their hips. But I was happy sins nobody looked at me when we had to changes everybody had their min don either Eiden or Senkei and booth guys like this attention just Sara would as how I was from time to time. But Senkei was always looking at me from a distend; the other girls hated me for it. Lumina what are your relationship with Senkei? what do you mean? I hate that guy so leave me alone. They all looked pleased with the fact that I didn't like Senkei because they become friendlier with me after that talk. Dad why are Senkei and his dad living her, doesn't they have a big apartment in town? I don't know my dear but it looks like Senkei are interest in how you will turn out when you are matured enough does this have anything to do whit the strange mark on my hips? so it has become black now? yes it happened when Lisa gave birth to the twins I think, but it doesn't explain the strange voice I heard in my sleep. Lumina it you ever get upset from now on don't be near people if you do you might burn them to death, my dad explained everything to me how my mother had died in the fire I had coast when I had a nightmare when I was seven. Eiden and Senkei is bout fire user as well but they don't see the other as on, and the school they bout had goon to was a school for people like us but my father didn't want me there but Senkei`s dad wanted me there because he thought that his son maybe would behave if it wasn't just pretty girls around him. I wasn't as angry like my dad would believe because I never had think of myself as pretty or gorgeous, Lumina sorry but could you stop coming to the school? Sara's word starlet me why what had happened the one week I had been on my own to learn how to control my power. I now it sound silly, but Jessica sad that if you are her Eiden wont flirt because you are his sister and Senkei are always shy when you are near take is easy Sara just tell Jessica that if you give me tree months and I will be gone from this school for god I just wants' to take my finals so I can just get myself a job and earn some money so I can leave the town for god she really looked like she was in shook, I hear the others girls later that day. See Sara it was easy to make her live in three months you can get Eiden as a boyfriend and I don't need to see Luminas ugly face no more. I got a job in a cool café and earned enough money to live for myself, but every fourth month I went home to see my family, when I come home all I so was Eiden`s car and other boys cars and why are Senkei her? They hate the other, or it just looked like it. Lumina so there you are what are you doing here Senkei? waiting for you of course why do you want to get all the girls in town after my ass? Bad news's to you I live for myself because you mad the other girls think that because of me they didn't get you so they wanted me out and now I am out . Then a snow leopard appeared in front of me she like you and you power of fire Senkei stated why are you after me? Don't you already have many girls who have fire to satisfy you? When this word where out of my mouth my lips were looked up with his, my first kiss had to be with him why? Suddenly he disappeared, Lumina are you home? Eiden called y- y- yes I just are glowing to get some soda from the banishment what a brilliant answer when I got inside Eiden was waiting for me, why did you so suddenly live? haven't your girlfriend Jessica told you? where have you get that from? um Jessica? She and some of the other girls came to wished me on my job in town and the she told me this is awkward, no she aren't my girlfriend I don't want any and I have to make it clear for her that we aren't together. And Senkei I have to make him stop looking for you hear it make me pissed. hum?? You had to get it wrong why should he look for me? He has all the girls in town after him, by the way how are things going with Sara? I am always worried for my best friend she are too naïve and innocent. She is dating Kanse and they are cute together, but why did she dump you so easily?? the other girls told her that because of me none of them would ever get a boyfriend that is so stupid I am going up to the guys now the twins and mom and dad are out so be a god girl and not let any boys touch you I just nodded, when he disappeared Senkei come bake and he laughed he do really hate me what are you after? I won't help you to hurt him! do you have any weird dreams sins you come to that conclusion? how do you know? Luna her only comes out when females of fire dream about her and you must have a bad on sins she are so tens what happens when you dreams? Suddenly he toothed my forehead and my dreams come back like the pain from a new wound. I feel hot, hot where are the heat coming from? I looked around me all I could see was fire.

The I saw him dark eyes almost like the night sky, he was standing on far spot from me where the flame didn't go. He smiled to me like com her and be safe, my feet began to move towards him trot the flam's. But I was stopped a set of strong arms was holding me back; I could her a sneer coming from behind. The flam's become bigger and stronger all I could see was the snow leopard that was going in circles around us. It purred and I could her a chuckle that made all my fears go away," you are safe now Lumina sleep well we can talk when you have got some sleep" all I could do was to obey his order. All I could dream of was the heat and who was that person who made me stop, was it to save me from danger? And who was the person that wanted me over the flames and he had to be something more than human, he was too beautiful to be real.

Senkei laughed of this, so these are the reason you always are so caring for him, you kind of have feelings for him, but I want to make you mine so I have some work to do the I could her Eiden on his way down the stairs what are going on? Why did they hate the other so strongly and what had it to do with me? He, he you are too desirable for your own good so me and Eiden want you so badly, but you haven't been given the changes to see this so I am thinking of make a math's bet vine him and me and the winner gets you and the looser have to bake of so what you try to say is that Eiden are so protective right now because he don't want to lose me to another guy???. Things was beginning to get really out of hand and my mind went black to shield my mind but when I fainted I could her a voice it was Luna you will have to let them work it out on their own because you will never be abele to chose the on over the other, so let it be and focus on you task find the fire of healing inside of you and let it come out and then move to the big house in the forest you will be find there and you will maybe find your true soul mate there.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up all I could see was a dark cloud out of my window, so I am alone right now but that are not to wrong for I can't meet the boys right now and what had Luna mean by my truly soul mate. But I wasn't that lucky for when I come down steers both of them was sitting in the choughs and looked at the TV. Why are you going to the place Luna told you too? because it s for the best, and you guys are not going to fight over me this made both off them to get up and standing in my way to the door, their smiles made me scared Lumina the place Luna want you to go to are full of monsters and you blood are too sweet to be wasted and if you can stay if we don't fight then we can wait then a sudden snow storm cam in our living room and of course there five people was standing tree girls and to boys so you are Lumina I am shocked a merely human are so strong her power are going to changes her WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKIMG ABOUT A ND GET THE STRANGS SNOW STORM OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW…………… as fast as it come it went how could you do that? do what? make the storm vanish at your order the Luna cam in told you that, she is strong and her powers are still growing that is why I summoned you her, Yuna her mother was Jusho the vampire queen so she is a half vampire? so is that why my skin are immune to cold? WHAT???? the bout shout out sins I was 7 I have never feel cold, and if the snow was in my way I could find to say "get out of my way" and it would always move it never creped me out _**Lumina the time are her come home to me and become the princess that you was born to be your father will understand it **_ why are the voice her again? I wonder out loud what did it say? _**come home and become the princess you was born to be **_ she is calling you home son you will be a vampire and the your mate chooses from your mother will come and get you this can`t be real vampire don`t exists, and pure blood what the? Then suddenly I could hear somebody coming up the driveway my father came in the door. So Luna she are after her now? Jusho told you that you only will have your daughter for a short time and her power has start to show so what to do? She can't be near human as long as she is a newborn and the man her mother has pick for her are coming soon to get her so get prepared to let your daughter go no I can`t leave my father that can`t be true and all the talk about a man chose from my mother? So I don't have the cans to be in love and to live in peaces whit the man I chose for myself? The boy was suddenly silent and I could see why the girls from the gang had sucked them dry. My father looked over me Lumina promise me that you will never forget me what was he talking about then some hands get a grip on his shoulders and the color in his skin dispersed and he fell to the ground, the vampire behind his corps was a young man his eyes blood read and his hair was silver like the moon sparkle in the full moon Lord Baez the vampire girls said in a flirty tone and the boys in a defended tone. the queen ask me to bring you guys home sins you all of a sudden vanished Luna summoned us so we didn't have any choice so you are going to lie so this man will like you Luna summoned you but did dent hold you her against your will. Yuna turned her head towards me and smiled evil and this girl are dangerous for us vampire she will changes into one of us soon but her father was a fire user so you see the danger so fire users was dangerous? The suddenly I felled hot my power wanted to get out and give this Yuna girl a kick in the butt. I suddenly remembered the filing I had had when the snow was out of my house I looked my eyes with Yuna and asked Yuna if I am shuts a danger why aren't I dead yet? Luna stirred Lumina what on earth are you doing? She trays to make me say stupid thing Yuna answered sternly of course you just got my father killed and my mother are dead so Luna saying that I am a pure blood because I am not a vampire this mad the lord look strangest on me, Luna of the Mark? he asked Luna yes the queen sent me and I called Yuna and her friend to make it easier to bring Lumina home, but I may haw considered things wrong suddenly another young man entered my home so Baez what are you doing her in the human world? to collect some missing teenagers you Sae? the queen are unsure is she are going to kill her daughter with the human so I am her to take the human girl down sins the queen just found out that she are pregnant with the dark knight so now I am going to die?


	4. Chapter 4

So the queen give me work and then when I am able to finish it she shut it down? He just smirked so I am going to die? Fabulous so the kill med then sins that is your duty Luna looked shocked over this Lumina your mother called on you and you ask to be killed? yes she don't need me when she are going to have a powerful kid son enough Yuna smiled she liked the thought of me dead. Lord Baez and Sae looked at me in disbelief are queen Jusho half daughter? she is even if she don`t look like her but the human the queen made a child with are the one you eat up Baez oh she won't mind that. The snow storm came back and made everything with, Sen why didn't you stop the snow? Yuna it is like before I lost control of it and by the way the Lumina girl are not harmed by it so I think she made it it was so clear Yuna and Luna looked shocked at his fact but this Sen guy was sharp, suddenly every one of the vampire in the room went frozen prince Lucas what brings you her? Luna asked in a sweet voice I tried to sneak away but he came up from behind and looked his arms around my waist. And who are so you my dear? a person you don't need to take notes off why did he hold me bake? Oh? You smell god you now I don't like humans but you smell so good I don't get what you mean, so pardon me I tried to get lose from his grip but he only made it harder. Master why don't you let her go? she now to mush so Lumina see I told you so you have to go to the vampire world shut the hell up Luna, and why did you bee so hard to my dad just before he was food? sorry about that, but the queen never liked him then why did she made love to him? nobody knows why she told me honestly when we got to the castle everything was ready for the company. Lumina my childe finally I can see you again my mother said as she hugged me tightly the prince smiled at me so that explain why you smell so good like chocolate and vanilla my mother so the confused look on my faces Lucas don't like human or ordinary vampires he will be you mate down her sins you are the only girl he will come near and he are going to be the king when I retail Lucas looked happy by this fact princess Lumina can I talk to you for a short time? yes lets go inn in the castle where it is safe he offered so I followed fast. When we got inside he smiled and the he kissed me softly on the lips I Colden explain it but it filed so right and so sweet, the realty hit me he was my mate my soul mate my other half. My whole body changes' when this fact become clear for me. Suddenly everything was clear I had become a vampire a pure blood to be exact, Lucas smiled at me and kissed me with more for's sins my body could take more now he looked pleased by the fact that he could get me for himself. I am so glad that you are mine, you now Yuna are the daughter of on in the guard so she lives in the castle with her mom the other four are the same. I felled sorry for them so it they are unlucky and meet on of the younger guardians they may just them as they please? yes that is not good I feel bad for them don't be Yuna like the fact that older guys want to fuck her, but the other doesn't like it we went to dinner then glass filled with blood stood there for us to drink after the meal my mother showed me the way to my room you and Lucas will get a room together after the are official that you to are together when she was out of sight I her a soft knock on my door come inn Lucas came in then and walked to my bed and sat down and we began to kiss it was so intense that my whole body began to pore for him. And I was sure that he could smell the proof of it,


	5. Chapter 5

I ran from my room I was afraid what if Lucas didn't want me the same way I wanted him what if he just did everything because he felled that he had to? I ran into Yuna so the future queen just run when things get unwed? So funny let me help you. You don`t deserve Lucas you half sister deserve him more that you and I will help her so goodnight you majesty oh no she will kill me she thrower me into the wall and everything went black.

Ten years later……………………

oh come on Lucas you now that you want me so come to me and make me your queen my half sister Luna( just like the cat) she had been after him sins I went missing but he know better he sacred after me and he found me. I was almost dead but he had given me his blood and I had become better. We came to the conclusion that it was best to let people thing I was dead, sins that day I was looked inside his room I was always award that my sister was after him but he was my mate and our bound was so strong that even Eloise a vampire with the power to make people fall in love with her even vampire with mats fall for but not Lucas he wasn't even affected and we was awaiting our first child. Everybody was aware that something was going to happens sins Lucas was happier and the blood star was becoming more visible every day and that was a sign that a new thrown inherit was on its way. Luna become restless Lucas please tell me what is happening? how can I know? because I don`t have anybody and you look happier than you have been this last ten years... you know why I have been sad my mate are missing but in the last months I have having this feeling that she will came back to me and we will take the thrown together that's are absurd she have been missing for so long and if she had love you so much like you believe wouldn't she have come back by now? I think that she is hiding because they are dangerous people in the castle. The I saw my mother came towards them Lucas I want to know the true "tell her Lucas if I have to I will run to the old castle in the sky" I thought to him sins mate`s can communicate in the others mind and we can see with itshoters eyes. My queen you oldest daughter Lumina are as you now my mate and she are awaiting my child in two months why is she hiding? because the day she got missing Yuna attacked her and hid her in the cell in the basement to die so she are afraid but how can you know that it is your child she are hawing? because I am the one to find her and hide her, she are mine and only MINE I know that she are carrying my child I am the only one she has been with I was the one to take away her pureness and I know that no other man has ever laid a finger on her in the same way as I have he growled they understood that they had lost the battle and a new era of the underworld kingdom was blooming.

Tow moths later…..

From Lucas room a baby cry everybody in a radius on 1km could her new hire to the underworld was born and from the cry and the sense of power from the blood star this child would be the strongest jet. The queen went to see her grandchild a beautiful boy was cradle in his mother's arms and she looked at him lovingly his father was looking at the door and await the queen to arrive so this is the new hire to my kingdom? Hum he do look week and strange but she was lying the boy was handsome and when he gets older he would haw all the girls after him. She was jealous that her kids newer was this strong what was wrong with her? The new hire name was Kai nobody understood his name before he was a teen because then he becomes a master in stopping other power and Kai means release. When Kai stepped on the throne everything was changed to the better, he was wise and strong minded so nobody could tell him what to do except his mother. His mate Rin was a shy but with a heart of gold she loved everybody she didn't believe rumors she would always make her own desisting about people. They was the best thing that could have happened to the underworld

The End


End file.
